


maybe you can show me how to love

by fourthdimnsion



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Episode 05x13 - Offscreen, F/M, I've never watched LOT, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, but enjoy it anyways, please don't be mad at me I tried my best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24671458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourthdimnsion/pseuds/fourthdimnsion
Summary: Zari Tarazi didn't knew how good it was to kiss John Constantine until doing it so.Title from "Blinding Lights", by The Weeknd.
Relationships: John Constantine/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	maybe you can show me how to love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bvbbysfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bvbbysfish/gifts).



> first of all I didn't proof read this so this might be full of gramatical errors, sorry sdjskdjskdj and this one is for you, Aline, my best girl and the one I fully dedicate this for after many days talking about Hellstar. 
> 
> second is that, as said before, I've never watched LOT, so they might be out of character (sorry again) even though it was fun to write them together. 
> 
> have a nice read

His lips are smooth. Tastes like fermented grape with a tip of sweetness and warmth of his own mouth. 

Zari had numerous thoughts around it and how would it feel to kiss them; the taste of it, the consistency of it and the whole situation. If it would be in a moment she wouldn’t bear the desire or, in the worst of the contexts, when he’s near death — which could be today or another day in another timeline whose they’re simple strangers. 

But then, there, she couldn’t explain how John Constantine got away of her expectations and made it better. Neither she could pinpoint how, with his hands lowering from her back to her waist, his hungry, quite needy touch above her clothes seemed to burn at the same time it made her chest froze. As if John was waiting for that moment without even notice, and now that they’re more intimate than ever, he’s eager to feel her and find in her a place to be somewhere safe in between this chaos. 

Every time John presses his body against hers, Zari feels stimulated enough to pull his hair and make him deepen the kiss even more — until John stops, breaking the kiss only to stare at her for a moment. 

Zari felt her face getting hot as he not only looked at every centimeter, every stroke of the beauty in her face, but at her dark brown eyes, trying to catch something she could only guess that was a permission to go further. When his hand raised enough to her back, whose only a movement under her arm could lend to her right breast, Zari nodded and whispered a low “yes”. 

Her hand guided him; and, in the exact second his thumb caressed the cloth above her breast, John let a low sigh come out of his lips and Zari shivered. When did they have gone that far? She remember that it wasn’t much time since the Romeo and Juliet play or the moment she unburdened everything caged in her chest, and John was there to hear all of it, quietly but understanding. She would smile at that thought if it wasn’t for the blonde man unbuttoning her suit, and then, her white shirt, leaving him with the sight of her bra. 

It didn’t mattered much _when_ or _which_. What was in her hands was better than unanswered questions blew in the wind and lost in time. His eyes, lost in hers, the way he was ready for everything she ask for, was something she had to stop for a while to simply appreciate every last of it. 

They had time — all to delight the moment they’re together. 

John opened the bra closure and Zari could see his eyes getting brighter. He didn’t hesitate much to meet her breasts, caressing them and playing with one of her hardened nipples. She was sure that he was expecting this, approaching himself enough to place kisses on her neck and getting pleased with her moans. 

Zari began to unbutton his shirt — that’s when he stopped and quickly took off his tie, giving her chance to return what he was doing back then but without stopping with the ongoing massage, delightning on the way she’s gentle yet knowing the right spots to kiss at his neck. As his breath got heavier, her hand was already lowered to the point she undoes the belt and can feel his already hardened cock. 

When she’s done, John takes his hands off her and quickly takes off his overcoat. Zari chuckles at this and John feels confused.

“Didn’t thought you would take it off now,” she comments and he frowns. “Don’t take it personal.” 

“I thought you liked my visual.” 

“I do, but you’re always dressed in the same way you were a week ago. You won’t break the character if you change your attire just once.” 

John laughs, skeptical at her commentary. Might be not, but the perfect moment to criticize each other’s sense of fashion is exactly where the couple is half-naked, a step before of having sex. 

That wouldn’t be something Zari would made of basis for a video, yet, he smirks at the idea of her doing it so. 

“Then, if you allow me,” he begins, “I would like to make an observation at when you were dressed as Cleopatra…” 

“Go ahead, I’m all ears.”

John approached himself even more and pulled Zari with him. Looking at his back and seeing the couch right there where they’re going backwards to, he returns to his argument. 

“You were so damn beautiful back then,” he muttered, looking strictly at her brown eyes. “And I couldn’t stop thinking about that since then.” 

The moment he felt the couch behind him, he sat down and Zari didn’t follow him. Her pride was in the top, even more with his constant stare over her, over all and every inch of her he could see in the low lightning. The shine of his pupils was enough to tell the truth — but it didn’t seem to be only when she’s as Cleopatra, but her at any moment they find each other’s eyes, at any moment he’s with her, being the one that no follower of hers can see or meet. 

John is lucky, though, to be at this place now. Not because of the carnal, sensual energy surrounding them there, but what she’s giving now and everything he’s about to reciprocate in return of her pleasure. About what Zari’s allowing to show, and it’s something so raw yet so right, so in-place, so herself. 

When Zari is taking off her underwear, is not about sex that he’s exactly thinking of — but at how attracted he feels to her, to the woman she’s letting him to see, appreciate, and delights. 

John reaches out a hand for her and she goes in, elegantly sitting on his lap a few centimeters before his crotch. She unzips his pants and lowers it a bit with his help by lifting a little of his hips. 

Zari cannot contain the smirk by seeing his cock jump off the fabric, hearing John’s sigh with that. Meeting his eyes and seeing how terribly bad he’s at trying to hide the flutter that not only rests in his chest, but it makes his cheeks blush. The lightning in the room was low and seemed cold, but nothing could avoid the warmth that hit her skin and under it. 

Suddenly, as if breaking himself off a trance, John reaches out for his wallet nearby them, exactly in the overcoat on the couch. Without thinking, he searches between the layers until finding the condom on the exact last one. 

“Ah, thank you,” Zari comments. “I thought I had to ask you about this.” 

“Sorry if I got lost on your eyes,” he said, playful but not lying. She smirks and picks the condom off his hand, not taking too long to wear it on him. The moment she looked up, John seemed hesitant about something.

“Do you want this?” She asked, worried.

“Well... Do you?” 

“I didn’t came all the way up there for nothing,” she affirmed. “What about you?”

“Of course I do,” he said, nodding slowly. 

But then, it’s pretty hard to focus on provoking or even annoy her when she looks wonderful in his vision. Yet, not enough to not let his breath escape when she guides his cock into her pussy, easily yet slowly penetrating herself with it as if it’s a mere sexual toy.

Zari couldn’t help but let out a moan leave her lips. And John quickly reached her face and kissed her, containing it.

“What was that?”

“Let’s not get loud here,” he said in a whisper that assimilated to a moan. “Kiss me anytime you feel like moaning.” 

“I can do that,” she answered back, noticing how the low, whispered with a tone of groan on his voice turned her on more than the usual and stereotyped shameless and loud moans she’d hear before. 

Zari continued to slide herself down until his cock fully filled her inside. She sighed and John instantly came to her face, but she got back. 

“This isn’t a moan, John.” 

“But I wanted to kiss you.”

The moment she moved her hips up and down, slow and still getting used to his cock even if she’s wet enough to let it slide easily, John let out a little moan. Imperceptible to anyone, but necessary enough to let her kiss him while riding him. 

Zari was about to say something just for the sake of mockery, but the feel of her hardened nipples against his chest, the sensation of bare skins in touch and the warmth of his mouth made her moan through his lips — whose she thankfully believed that was the right thing to do. It felt dangerous to both of them to be caught in this exact moment, and it was exciting to be in such danger now. It felt lewd to be quiet enough while all of their partners in adventure are simply drinking and sharing a talk, and all she (and him) could do was to be panting while a orgasm slowly builds within their own pleasure.

Sharing the same pleasure with John Constantine wasn’t something she’d thought it was _that_ good; but she’s wrongly mistaken. 

His thighs under hers were strong, and it slightly bounced under her up-and-down movement every time she wanted it to be deeper. Her hair was close to turn into a mess and he had the effort to not run his fingers under her curls, even if it was a urge he hadn’t much control over. Zari would flip him over if he ever dare to destroy the hairstyle she took long to make, and even if he would actually like it, he wouldn’t break this unique moment. 

Instead, John simply gripped her hips and kept leading her even if she’s the one in control. And Zari kept riding him, close to his body, eager to feel him close and being perfectly quiet about it. Even though the only sound filling the room was their bodies, the clap of their thighs against each other and the muttered moans, along with the sound that’s made every time his cock goes inside her in a wet slide. Yet, that’s enough for them. 

Its enough for Zari to feel her whole skin burn with the imminent orgasm and the shock of pleasure every single time her clit presses against his skin. But then, she’s mistaken again — and John lifts her body a little just to mouth her nipple, sucking and licking it gently, but quite desperate. The tightness of her pussy made him get inches closer to his own orgasm, and, for some reason, it began to be hard to not say a word now. Even for Zari and the pleasant ( _oh, so pleasant_ ) surprise she got of him. 

Her air cut itself in half within the circular movements John does with his tongue. Zari regretted being that fast and jumping the part where he could show what more he could do with it — but she didn’t want to stop now. She fastened the pace, riding him, with John taking his mouth off her breast and bringing it to her lips. They kissed quite awkwardly as they could feel the pleasure spreading through their bodies up and down — quite as going to Heaven and then falling to Hell in a matter of seconds. 

If Hell is what they’re living right there, then they won’t complain if they’re on each other’s companies. 

Their breath mixtured itselves as their parted lips were so close from one another. The same adrenaline, the same sensation, the aftermath of all of it experienced by different inebriated bodies. They couldn’t make their eyes open with the orgasm hitting hard, but now that everything once blurred cleaned itself as seconds passes by, they’re safe enough to open it and face what just happened. 

John was the first to do it; Zari, then, did the same, moving away slowly to fully see his face. His brown eyes went full dark, but, by seeing the most wonderful woman he’d ever met, they began to get lighter. Shining bright in the darkness where they find themselves in.

Zari was left without words, something quite uncommon to her person. John chuckled lightly at her failed attempts of opening her mouth and saying something. He didn’t mess her hair, but she’s still ready to slap him at any time. 

“Since I’ve met you, I’ve never thought you would be speechless someday,” he said. “But there is it, Zari Tarazi…”

“Keep talking and I’ll shut you up with another kiss.”

“Did you know that’s why we’re here now?” He said, wrapping his arms around her body and making her get closer to him. 

“I’m totally sure of this,” she answered with a smirk. “And I won’t change my mind.” 

Her hands gripped on his shoulders, eyes locked on his. Her left roamed free through his neck, caressing it softly. 

John, however, didn’t quiet himself with the soft gesture.

“So, do you think that my overcoat is ugly?”

She sighed, and when he’s about to say something more, she shushed him with a kiss. A deep, passionate one that was almost similar to the first she gave. Kinda better than the first time, hoping that it won’t be the last one. 

**Author's Note:**

> its okay you can leave a comment if you like it


End file.
